Flora Travels to Station Square
by flora911
Summary: This is my first story i've ever written on Fanfiction, so cut me some slack. But anway it's about me Flora traveling to Sonic's world and attending a high school there for super powered teens. Also rating has been changed to T.
1. Chapter 1: A Wake Up Call

_"Flora… Come here dear"_ the voice said. It was a female.

"What the hell? Ok I swear I was JUST in my room… w- where am I?"

I looked around my surroundings and gasped. The place was eerie, cold, and dank. I swear I saw a shadow scurry past me, but I shook my head and brushed it off. I've been in one of these dreams before. I've actually been having them since I was a toddler. I've had these horrible, sullen nightmares that would end up with me waking up in a cold sweat, crying for my parents, and robbing me of sleep. And that voice I heard… I knew it. It sounded so familiar.

"_Flora where are you?" _said that melodic voice that both calmed me and scared me at the same time.

"I'm right here, what do you want with me," I exclaimed frustrated. I'm so tired of these stupid nightmares, "why are you always following me around in my dreams! I'm not that scared 3 year old anymore. I'm 15 and I'll kick your ass if I need to!" Wow. I was feeling ballsy tonight.

"_I.… err….. umm,"_ the voice stuttered almost cutely, _"well actually I'm someone you know, oh and I thought you also should know that in afew more months you'll be kidnapped sent to a school. But it's not just any school. Due to the notorious Eggman's scheming lately, you'll be sent to Station Square where you will go to a high school for teens with powers and just plain old normal teens without powers."_

"Look chick, I don't know who the hell you are but I am not going to a stupid school for freaks, and if I need to, I'll kick Eggman's fat ass as well. What's the point of me going to this school anyway?!" She was really starting to tick me off. I wanted to convince myself that she was just trolling me but I knew deep down that something was different with me.

The voice sighed. It was a long sad one that sent shivers down my spine. It was almost like it didn't want to tell me.

"_Look Flora. I can't say much right now. But you have so much untapped power that's just waiting to be released. A power that evil hands in the world would kill to get their dirty paws on. This is why, honey, you need to learn how to control them. You could seriously hurt yourself, and others_...," the voice started getting fainter, a sure sign that I was about to wake up.

"No! Wait! There are so many questions that I still have to ask! Who are you!? Tell me, please!" by this point, I was on the verge of tears. This voice had been scaring me since I was a child and now, she won't even tell me her name.

"_I- I'm sorry Flora, but I can't just yet…."_ The voice was now a whisper.

"Why not!?" I now felt like that scared little 2 year old. Powerless, lost, afraid. I felt a gentle warm hand brush my tears away. It smelled like flowers.

"_Oh honey,"_ The voice hushed me, _"You have grown into such a beautiful young lady," _its voice caught, as if it were crying as well, _"I wish the circumstances were different. Please, don't hate me. I love you more then you'll ever know…"_ and with that last line, she was gone.

"Noo! I don't hate you! Please come back!" I wanted to reassure her. But she was gone, I was too late. "Now she'll never know…" I woke up. As usually of these dreams, I was sweating profusely and tears were running down my cheeks. That was the first time I had actually had a productive conversation with that voice, and if what it said was true: I needed to get to that high school in Station Square, and fast.

* * *

**Hey guys! So as most of you know, the original first chapter of this story was VERY poorly written. Though I hate excuses, I will say it was mostly because I was only like 11 or 12 when I first started this story and my grammar was lacking back then lolz! Anyways this is just one of many revisions I may do. I'm sorry to the people who liked the original but honestly y'all reading over that made me cringe! The next revision should be on a little later! Peace! **


	2. Chapter 2 The Game Plan

I feel like that night in my dream, a part of me died. But another, stronger part of me emerged. I made a promise, to myself, and to the voice, that I would do everything in my power to enroll in that school. I spent a few weeks coming up with a full-proof plan as to why I needed to go to that school. The days seemed to drag but finally I got my chance. Boy, were my parents in for a surprise, but we'll get to that part later.

My mom and dad were off work today which would set my plan up perfectly. I decided that I would spoil them with breakfast in bed, finish extra chores, and even rub my father's feet. (Yuck!) I figured that last one would be a deal breaker; I'm quite talented with my hands.

As I prepared their breakfast, of apple cinnamon pancakes, spicy sausages, crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, blueberry muffins and fresh fruit, a feeling of doubt crept over me.

_What if they say no?_

_What if my reasons aren't good enough?_

_ What if I'm doing all this work and busting my ass for nothing!?_

I took a deep breath and reassured myself._ 'Failure is not an option,' _I told myself, _'to fail would be to quit, and I, Flora Anderson, do not know the meaning of those words!'_

"Ok," I wiped my hands clean and admired my work, "this breakfast looks damn good. I might eat some myself." I muttered as I began to walk up the stairs. I was very careful not to spill this masterpiece.

"Knock knock," I trilled in a sing-song voice, "wakey wakey sleepy heads! I made you guys this delicious breakfast! Yum!"

My parents groaned and almost seemed to ignore me, but when they smelled that food, they were up instantly.

_'Hehe works everytime!'_

I gingerly sat the breakfast down in front of them and told them to enjoy it. I exited the room, leaving my parents to feast and began my chores. Now was the tiring part. Working swiftly, I grabbed the dirty dishes that I used and washed them thoroughly, making sure to get those pesky grease stains. I then dusted every dustable piece of furniture in my home, including my baby grand. After that, I got a load of clothes going and decided it was time to go in for the kill. I ran to my room and grabbed the massage lotion and willed my stomach.

'_Come on stomach, you have to do this!' _My stomach just groaned in disgust, probably cursing me out. I prayed for I knew: I may not survive this and my dad's crusty feet.

'_Here goes nothing…' _

I knocked on my parent's door and waited for a sec before coming in. They were just finishing up their breakfast which I was pleased to observe they cleaned their plates. Now that their bellies were full, could pop that question.

"Ok Flora. What do you want? What are you up to girl?"

Damn! I should've known better. All well, it's now or never.

"Mom, Dad? I need to enroll at Station Square High School! The one for humans and anthros alike, the "gifted" and normal? I can't exactly explain why, but it's super important, and the lives of many others depend on it!" I shut my eyes tightly and held my breath. I was sure they were going to say no.

My parents were super quiet, and then finally my dad said, "Ok. Consider it done."

"What?" I was so close to hyperventilating right now. Why was that so easy? There must be a twist.

"Well your dad and I have been thinking about this decision for a while now," my mom started, "actually, we've been thinking about it since before you started the 7th grade. We knew that if you were still having those nightmares, that maybe there was something different about you. Though, it's very rare for humans to have powers, especially if their parents don't have powers. Since your great-grandmother had premonitions, we think you may have inherited the gene."

My heart skipped a bit at this new piece of info. Premonitions, huh? Doesn't seem like such a life-threatening power to me but eh, maybe there's more to this.

"Wow that's great mom! But um dad? Why did you answer this so quickly? There's a twist isn't there?"

My dad put on a smirk.

'_Shit! I knew there was a twist! All well, you win some, you lose some' _I laughed nervously, but gladly. I was on my way to my destiny! Now, if I can only survive this twist. *gulp*.

* * *

**This is the next revision. Lol wow I really read this orginal chapter 2 and thought to myself: Damn! What was I on!? xD I see that I was quite random back then. Anyways I hope this flows a bit easier for y'all. And again: Im sorry to those of you who enjoyed the orginal but come on now! I sounded like a crackhead xD! Ok enough of my rambling. Read and review! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: A new Beginning

My parents went and removed me from my current high school. I had to admit, I was gonna miss some of my friends, but we exchanged numbers and we all decided to keep in touch. I realized that it was time for me to get serious about things, especially if I could potentially have powers. As we rode in the car, my parents read off some requirements in order to join the school.

I'd have to write an essay (easy) as to why I thought I deserved to go to such a school. I also had to send in a… blood sample… weird. Oh well, this isn't exactly your everyday school. Other then the blood test, getting into Station Square high was just like getting into any other private school. I just hoped I fit in there and made some friends.

I haven't really met any Anthropods where I live, so I'm a bit nervous to meet one. But I heard that they are very nice, plus the hero Sonic the Hedgehog is one. So they can't be that bad right?

We rode home in silence. Since my transfer our family located a nice townhouse that was closer in to the city so that I could take the bus to school. I wasn't too keen on leaving my childhood house behind but it was for the best. I thought some more on my mother and father's twist they mentioned.

I still couldn't shake the feeling that my parents' twist was gonna either: 1. Scar me for life or: 2. Require me to sacrifice something I liked. I tried to reassure myself that it wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it would and that everything would be fine!

_'Like hell it is'_

Later on, when we got back home, we packed our belongings making sure to leave nothing behind. The movers would be here soon to take the huge furniture like the couch and my baby grand piano.

_'At least I'd be keeping you' _I smiled at that thought. I'd been playing the piano for 7 years and enjoyed playing it when I needed to let out some stress. I'd even sing a little with it, but not in front of anyone. That would be embarrassing. The only person who knows I can sing is my piano/voice teacher. For some reason, I felt comfortable singing and playing around her. She was almost like my second mommy. Luckily, I'd still be able to go to her since her house was close to the city as well. Bonus!

The movers finally arrived and moved our stuff. After one final sweep of the house, I finally came down the stairs and hopped in the truck. Taking one final look, I sighed as we drove away from my childhood home. I stared at it until it was nothing but a pin-point in my vision. I yawned a bit, and thought about how busy today was.

_'Ok voice, I hope you know what you're doing…' _I closed my eyes and fell into the most comfortable sleep I've ever had. Little did I know, the next day, my parents would drop their little "twist" on me.

* * *

**Phew! So I think this is all the editing I will do for now. I'm sorry y'all but that randomness was killing me inside. Anyways, sorry if this part seems rushed and short but dammit it is 2 friggin 34 in the damn a.m. I'm so tired and honestly, that coke I had earlier is wearing off. I feel like I'd be rude if I didn't add this part, so here goes: Sorry to those of you who liked the orginal chapters of this story but I HATED THEM! Please do not send me messages about them because as far as I'm concerned THEY ARE DEAD TO ME! *heavy breathing* ok sorry about that, I had a moment there. But no seriously please don't. I feel better about this story now because of these chapters I just added. I feel like it's a lot more smoother. Anyways, night y'all Read and Review! Peace! **


	4. Chapter 4 The Foreign Exchange Students

**Oh and before I continue this story I would to thank Storm The Albatross for reviewing my first few chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 4: the foreign exchange students.

Well, Flora's question was answered the next day. As she and her parents headed to the school for open house, her parents laid a big surprise on her.

"Guess what honey, your father and I have a huge surprise for you. Go on guess what it is:

"Are we getting a new pet?"

"no"

" Did you finally see things my way and decide to not send me to that school?"

"no"

"*gasp* The government has finally figured out that my brother is the one who tapped into the militaries computers and now we must be forced to move into a small town where we'll have to change our names and learn Finnish in order for no one to get suspicious!?"

"…. Um no?" her mother said looking at her weirdly.

" It was a joke, people, come on lighten up. Anyways what was the big surprise"

" Well since your brother has gone to college, we thought that maybe it would be best if you had someone else around"

" OMIGOSH mom you aren't ….. pregnant are you? When , where, HOW!"

"Sweetheart, calm down," her mother tried to comfort her but it didn't seem to work. "I'm not pregnant. It's just your father and I decided to enroll our family into a foreign exchange student program, you know where we give a foreign child a loving home to live in while they stay here in the United States."

" Oh….. that's why you made my brother's room a guest room."

" Exactly and we'll be housing two foreign kids:1. A lovely British girl who's mother designs clothes, and 2. A perky, Chinese girl who is very friendly and who I'm sure you'll love."

" Wow so what part do I play in this, because I'm new to the town as well."

"Read the handbook and guidelines." her mother stated giving her this thick tall book labeled: Foreign Exchange Students For Dummies. "A reference for the rest of us!"

" Man, I swear these guys write a book for everything." Flora grumbled while staring dumbly at the Table Of Contents, then at last they arrived at the school.

Oh great, thought Flora. This school was HUGE! There were multiple basketball courts, tennis courts, etc. The building itself was almost bigger than a mall, and some of the kids who attended the school…. THEY WERE ANIMALS! "Oh right, this is Mobius I almost forgot." Flora thought then two human girls approached her and introduced themselves:

" Hullo," the one on the right said who was wearing a cute baby blue top and denim jeans , "I'm Beatrice, but you can just call me Bea. It's so great to finally meet another human."

" Yea, it's like a zoo in here!" agreed the other one who was wearing a super short pink kimono dress, " oh, and by the way I'm Sylvia, but you may call me Sil for short!"

" Alrighty then my name is Flora!"

As Flora was saying this, she started to regret the item of clothing that she was wearing which consisted of a simple white tee with the words "BOYZ SUC!( NOT REALLY)" on it and some Capri jeans.

"Oh my, sweetheart" whined Beatrice " this simply won't do!" she said as she looked at Flora's outfit in disaproval.

" But lucky you i carried an extra outfit. Come on! You'll love it, it's so fetch!"

"Uhhhhh, yeah this isn't necessary Bea seriously." Flora whimpered, now afraid because Sylvia whipped a make-up kit out of no where.

" Nonsense Flo now just hold still and follow us, by the time we're finished with you, all the boys are gonna be all over you missy!"

* * *

**Another revision. I just want you guys to know I'm accepting OC's at anytime. I will find anyway to add them in ;) If you have any ocs email me about it or write it in the comments. Next chappie introduces Scourge, Sonic and the gang. Oh yeah and if you have any idea of how mighty the amardillo should act( example: smart, silly, pervertish) than let me know. Peace Out!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Short Make-Over

**Hi Everyone! These are the OC requirements if you please!**

**Name:**

**Sex:**

**Gender/Species: (animal or human)**

**Power:**

**Dislike: ( it's ok if they dislike my character )**

**Like:**

**Crush:**

**Overall attitude: (How do they act? Are they friendly, or a loner? Athletic? A couch potato? Do they sing or something!**

**Ok now back to the story! Also this has been changed to T!**

* * *

"Urgh!"

"Quit being so arsey, and hold still"

"NO!"

"Hey, I'm trying to not poke you in the eye!"

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"A little of that…. and there! We're finished!"

I stood and looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. I looked totally hot! My hair (which is usually in a nerdy ponytail that stopped mid-back) now hung just above my hips in a combed tease. My make-up was simple; black eyeliner, light pink eye shadow, and nude lip gloss.(which tasted like cherry. Yum!) My outfit was a really cute casual number consisting of a tight gray tee-shirt, one of those black vest/sweater thingies, a mini-mini skirt(came to about mid thigh) and converse boots.

"You guys, I LOOK LIKE A TRAMP!" I couldn't even recognize myself, and I felt so naked.

"Oh quit being so moody, you look great! Thanks to us, of course" Beatrice bragged, while Sylvia just giggled.

"Whatever let's just get our locker combinations" I said as I play punched Bea in the shoulder. As we walked through the hallway, I couldn't help but notice all the stares I was receiving, most of them from the boys.

'Wow, it's so rude how boys can't control themselves' I huffed, as a red and yellow armadillo checked out my ass. I ignored him and kept walking. 'Hmmm, I have a feeling that won't be the last I see of him' Anyways we got to the office and saw a pink hedgehog there.

"Hi, my name's Amy," she smiled kindly "I'm your assigned student you must be Flora, Beatrice, and Sylvia!" She extended her hand and we shook. "Here are your locker combinations, and allow me to give you a tour of the school!"

"Thanks Amy, lead the way!" and we walked out into the busy hallway.

* * *

**Lord I swear I was so slow back then... xD Anyways I just revised these parts because I didn't separate them correctly. That was a bit confusing O.o. Read and Review! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Perv and The Hero

As Amy led the way, I noticed EXTREME changes in the way people -ahem boys- were treating me. Before Bea and Sylvia made me over, I got absolutely no boy attention WHATSOEVER. I usually blended in with the crowd, but now, in my hooker outfit, as I walked down the halls I noticed that our group was getting a lot of stares. Mostly from the males as I stated before.

Amy led us through different halls, showing us where our classrooms were. My schedule was: Reading, Social Studies, Lunch, English, Science, Orchestra, P.E.(ugh), and Math. "Hey Flo'," Beatrice started, " Lemme' see your schedule!"

" Ok… please be gentle…" I whimpered as she snatched the sheet out of my fingers.

She scanned over it quickly then exclaimed " Ace! We have Reading, Social Studies and Science together! Doesn't that sound fun?"

'Shoot' I thought mentally as I lied " Yep, sure does."

It's not that I don't like Beatrice, she's just so spunky. I'm the reserved, quiet, Virgo type. While she's an out-going, bossy, Leo type. Ho boy she's gonna be trouble.

Speaking of trouble, remember that Armadillo boy I was telling you about? Yea? Well here he comes. Oh and look, he brought friends. Yay.

"Hey babes, heard you were new to this town," he started, " how about my friends and I give you the 'personal' tour, Ay?"

"Yea girls," his friend, A green punkish hedgehog with ice blue eyes (those have to be contacts…) added, "pretty little things like you shouldn't be wondering these halls alone."

"Get lost, pervs," Amy scoffed, "I can do this tour just fine without your help, plus we know what you guys mean by 'personal' you freaks." (yea I'm not good at insults lol)

"Ouch baby, I like it when you call me names, you know it gets me so hot and hor-"

"Oooookayyyyyy!" I intervened, " Amy, how about you show us the library? I love reading, it takes you on an adventure! Right Sylvia? Do you like reading? I know I do! Yup, read, read, read!" I babbled on while pushing Amy and the others away, trying to keep the green hedgehog from finishing that sentence, and permanently scarring my ears.

"See you at lunch babes, especially you, sexy." Yelled the armadillo. All his friends hooted and howled when he said that. Much to my dismay and disgust, he winked at me when he said the last part ewwww.

Note to self: Avoid pervy and his groupies.

"So Amy," Bea began, "Who were those hotties and why were you so mean to them? Did you see them they were certified, scrumptious, biscuits! Yum!"

We all just stared at her before Sylvia said "Biscuits?"

"Yea, you know. Fit, yummy, hot! They were all sooo hot… aaaannnddd I think one fancies a certain girly over here!" she squealed as she pointed to me.

"Aww hell naw, that boy was looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I would never give that jerk the time of day," I ranted, " besides, did you not see all those piercings the other green hedgehog there had? That's just not right." I said shaking my head.

" Hmmmm, your no fun Flo-

"Nooooo Bea, I'm just being responsible,"

"Actually, you're being a bore, no offense but you are never going to snog a cutie unless you loosen up a bit."

" Loosen up? I have no time for loosening up!"

We continued to argue until Amy and Sylvia managed to pull us apart, before we started ripping each other up like shreds.

"Beatrice," Amy started, " I'll have to agree with Flora on this one. Mighty and his gang are no joke. They not only: sell drugs/do drugs, get into gang fights most of which involve guns, and have no idea whatsoever how to treat a lady. But they also are the toughest, meanest boys here! They pick on the smaller and weak, and when they want a girl they get them. Mighty, who's the leader, has super strength. I'm talking scary, Superman strength. Scourge, who's next in line, used to just have super speed. He also used to be blue. But last year while he and his gang were on a robbery mission. He absorbed a sample of chaos energy, which as you guys know is one of the most powerful energies on this Earth! He absorbed some of the green master emerald, which gave him his green coloring. Manic, the boy with the many piercings, could rob you with his eyes blind-folded, hands tied up, and crippled. That's how good he is! It's a wonder we still have our watches and necklaces on. Lightning the Lynx (he's in sonic comics) has extraordinary ninja fighting skills. Rumor is he's been training since he could walk. One glance and he could slice right through your soul. He's also one of the fastest fighters in our Sparring classes (P.E.).

Sylvia and I gulped.

"The last three are Silver, Mephiles, and Nack. (Also in Sonic comics.) Silver is the charmer of the group. He's the only one who knows how to treat a lady right. He also doesn't do a lot of the stupid stuff Mighty and Scourge do. He really only joined because he has really powerful powers, and the really powerful boys of the school join the group. Silver has Telekinesis, and he's been known to use it when he gets angry. As a matter of fact, that's how Mighty and Scourge found Silver. At the end of the school year last year, this boy pissed Silver off, and Silver picked him up mentally, twisted his body around, and had to be restrained to keep from turning the boy into a human sponge. That boy is still in the hospital….. Mephiles (I don't know much about him…) Is just creepy as hell. STAY out of his line of fire. Lastly, Nack the weasel is a deathly-accurate sniper. He's actually pretty good in all types of guns. But his specialty is snipers. He's also the nastiest, dirtiest, perviest of the group. He….. forces girls, if you know what I mean. So again: Stay away from that guy. Also NEVER walk these hallways alone. NEVER! You're asking for trouble if you do. But anyways if there are any more questions? Concerns?"

"Oh no, we're just fine," I stammered " Y'know except the fact THAT THIS SCHOOL IS FILLED WITH DIRTY PERVS, ONE OF WHICH WHO LIKES ME. NOT TO MENTION I USED TO NOT HAVE THESE PROBLEMS BEFORE SUNSHINE OVER HERE CHANGED ME-"

"HEY!"

"ALSO THE FACT THAT MY PARENTS SENT ME TO THIS GODFORSAKEN SCHOOL! THIS SCHOOL IS FOR FREAKS WITH POWERS, NOT NERDS LIKE ME! EPIC FAIL MAN!"(lol I say this a lot actually)

Then I ran off into my first period class and looked around. I noticed that the teacher had assigned seats. Also that that armadillo-err I mean Mighty- and his friend Scourge were in the class.

'Great,' I thought to myself, 'My best bud is in !' I stepped further into the room and stopped because all of a sudden everyone was staring at me.

'What now…'

I stopped by the nearest desk, which sat two bunny twins who were nervously whispering and eyeing me.

"Excuse me, is there a problem," I demanded, "Why the heck are you whispering about me huh?"

The one on the right answered "Haven't you noticed, you're the one. Mighty plans on making you his!"

'What the hell?'

" Oh really? Well then you can tell Mighty that he can't own me because I am a Human being, and not a thing!" I yelled loud enough so that he could hear me. He just smirked and blew me a kiss. Gross.

Just as I thought today was going to be the worst day ever, I looked at the board and followed where my seat was. I also noticed another name beside mine.

'Sonic the Hedgehog' hmmmm, well God help me if he's related to freakers over there.

I then walked to my desk and saw the most gorgeous hedgehog boy I have EVER laid eyes on. (oh gosh) He had shiny, blue mid-back length quills. His whole coat was a magnificent cobalt, with his arms, belly, muzzle, and ears being a peach/tan color. He wore a loose, black and yellow t-shirt. Baggy jeans, and Timberland Boots (oh yes, lol) and he carried red sneakers-I guess- so that he could change into comfy running shoes for P.E.-again, a guess-.

As I approached him, I could only stare. His emerald eyes were so captivating, I couldn't escape them. Then when he noticed me he smiled! Oh yes! He smiled! AT ME! Such pretty, white teeth he had too.

WAIT A MINUTE! I am not supposed to be feeling like towards boys. Especially this one. He's probably a player for all I know. No one this pretty is nice.

Anyways I sat down and began my warm-up. I could feel him staring at me and almost fainted-yep- when he introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, what's your name?"

* * *

**Ok people, another freaking revision -.-... so anyways that's chap.6. I left you a sort of cliff-hanger because I want reviews (at least 1) to continue. I'm not exactly sure how long it is because I'm writing on Word, but hopefully it's long enough. If you have O.C.'s check the last chapter (I believe) for the info I need. Also THIS TIME, AND I MEAN IT GOD DANGIT, I'M WRITING REGULARLY NOW! I'll try to update every week, and then go from there. Also I really don't like using swear words, it just feels so wrong. So lol you probably won't see a lot of them in this story, unless by special request or something. Read and Review. Oh and next week September 14, is my B-day yay!**


	7. Chapter 7: Making New Friends

Chapter 7: Making new friends

"Hi… um. I'm Flora." I nervously replied.

He grinned the brightest smile I've ever seen, and extended his hand out to me. I took it.

"So," he started, " I heard you're new here! Well allow me to give you some good advice: Do Not piss Mr. Daniel off." He stated seriously.

" Really? Uh, why not?" I gulped, as I looked to Mr. Daniel in front of the class writing our notes on the board.

"Let's just say it ain't a pretty sight," with that he shudders and continues, "anyways, are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna take a seat?" He grins smugly, pulls out the chair beside him and pats it. I think I'm gonna like this guy- er hedgehog.

"ALRIGHT CLASS!" booms Mr. Daniel. Everyone in the class either jerked awake or jumped a bit out of their seats.

Mr. Daniel, who's an orange-brown lion stands at the head of the class. He looks to be at least 6 feet, with a neat brown mane, reading classes, and HUGE orange paws. He wears a business suit and a black tie. Although the suit looks a bit small….

Just then, Beatrice and Sylvia walk into the class a minute late.

Mr. Daniel looks over, clearly pissed, and crosses his arms. He clears his throat, "Excuse me ladies, but do you see what time it is?"

They both look over to the clock on the wall, "It's 8:16?" Beatrice replies in a matter of factly way.

Sonic leans over and whispers, "Here it comes." And I cover my eyes. I can only hope and pray Mr. Daniel shows them mercy since they are new here. I peek through the cracks in my fingers.

"Well Mrs. Beatrice I am aware of the exact time, but are YOU aware of WHAT time it is?" He puts a few emphases on some words, hinting at the fact that they are late. Beatrice being a bit ditzy doesn't catch on at first. Sylvia did though and she quickly tries to diffuse the situation.

"We are sooo sorry Mr. Daniel. It's just that, we are new here- to both the school and the United States- and, well it's so much to take in." she says sweetly flashing her kawaii smile.

Mr. Daniel's face softens a bit as he lowly replies, "Well given your current circumstances, I guess I'll let this ONE TIME slide. But please ladies, let's try to be more punctual next time."

Sonic leans over once more and whispers, "I can't believe it! They didn't get in trouble! The world must be ending….." We both chuckle at this statement. Perv- I mean, Mighty, looks over and notices us. He jabs Scourge and he looks at us too. This can't be good.

Beatrice and Sylvia take their seats and class begins. Since it was the first day of school, I figured we wouldn't do much in class. WRONG. We started with analyzing this poem by Langston Hughes. It was pretty simple what he was saying. Then, we did shared reading of To Kill a Mocking Bird. I had to admit, it was pretty darn funny hearing Scourge or Mighty struggle over words like brethren or apothecary. I seriously question how they got past the 8th grade. Anyways, the kids in class kept passing the turn to those two, just to hear them struggle. It was currently Mighty's turn. After he struggled through his paragraph, Mr. Daniel asked him who he was passing the turn to:

"Hmm," he looks around the room until his eyes land on me.

_Oh no! Don't pick me, don't pick me!_

"I pick lil mama over there!" He confidently states as I groan. Sonic gives me a side eye look that says 'lil mama? Really?'

_Great….._

I start reading and feel his eyes on me. I'm starting to get REALLY uncomfortable, very quickly. My paragraph is done as I think who I should pick to read next.

_Hmmm. I'm DEFINITELY not picking those two. I could pick Sonic but he's taking a nap, and I don't want him to get into trouble. I could also pick Sylvia, but she probably doesn't want to read too much either. Oh! I know! I'll pick Beatrice because she got me into this rapist mess!_

"Beatrice, would you be a sweetheart and read next?" I sweetly ask.

"Sure. Anything for you Flora." she said through gritted teeth.

After Beatrice read her paragraph, the bell signaling class should end rang. I gathered my books as Sonic, next to me Jumped awake. I giggled slightly at his bewildered expression. I noticed that Mighty was headed my way.

_Oh no…_

I tried to walk quickly to the front door, but of course, me and my athletically impaired self couldn't make it fast enough.

"Hey there baby, I couldn't help but notice those books look heavy," Mighty said to my breasts, "and yea, maybe I could 'help' you with them." He said suggestively.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can carry these books perfectly fine, and my name is Flora. Not baby. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna be late for my next class" I rolled my eyes.

As I tried to walk around him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"Well then, let's be late together." He whispered in my ear. He then proceeded to bite my earlobe. I inwardly shuddered.

"EWW! Get away you freak! I'd NEVER be anywhere alone with the likes of YOU ever!" I yelled as I yanked my arm free. I made a beeline for the door, knocking several kids out of my way in the process.

I continue to run through the hall to my next class, and don't notice as I bump into someone carrying books.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" he yells.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" I say as I rush to help him and his books up. He looks up at me and his eyes soften.

"No. It's ok, really." He smiles a charming smile. "Hi. I'm Ice the hedgehog!" he extends his free hand.

"Hi! I'm Flora! Nice to meet you." I say back warmly. As I take in his appearance.

He's a piercing icy blue hedgehog, and he has warm, pretty yellow eyes. He's wearing a cool black graphic t-shirt, grey sort of skinny jeans, black vans, and a few wristbands. I notice one says "Young and Hopeless". I have the exact same one at home.

"Hmm Flora? That's a pretty name." he flashes a smile. I like this guy.

"Thanks, and sorry again about bumping into you. I was REALLY trying to avoid this creeper named Mighty." I apologized.

"Mighty….." I see a flash of anger in his eyes, "I can't stand him and his gang. The only one in his group who I don't hate is Silver. He's the only decent one."

"I see… well anyways, I have to go to my next class which is," I glance at my schedule, "social studies….. great." I moan.

Ice laughs then looks at me weirdly, "Umm Flora?"

"Hmm?" I wonder.

"Ha-ha. Uhh Social Studies is that way." He points to the opposite direction I'm walking.

I face palm, "EPIC FAIL MAN."

Ice laughs again, "Catch you at lunch?" He walks back.

I smile, "Sure!"

Yea. I'm definitely going to like this guy.

* * *

**I want to say that yes I know I am lazy as hell. But hopefully with summer here, I'll get better at this thing. *crosses fingers* And thank you Catrina1210 for your amazingly sweet OC. Please let me know if I am potraying him correctly. I am also still accepting OCs both human and non human.**


	8. Chapter 8: Why Me?

Chapter 8: Why me?

*RING!RING*

"WHOA!" The school bell, signaling the end of social studies, scares me out of my seat. I nearly land on the floor as the class just stares at me weirdly.

'_Ok that was embarrassing…'_

I quickly gather my books and things and head for my locker. I stored my books except for To Kill a Mockingbird. I might as well get some reading in, and I must admit I'm starting to like the book. I lean in a little closely searching for my lunch money.

'_Damnit! Where is that 3 dollars! I won't be able to eat unless I find it!' _I groan inwardly as my tummy lets out an embarrassing, hungry tummy noise. I can imagine my tummy: '_You better find that money, bitch I'm hungry!' _I sort of giggle, and then scowl at the fact that I STILL haven't found my money! Next thing I know I feel someone grab me from behind, slam me into my locker, then turn me around.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Oh hell naw, this cannot be happening! Now I'm hungry AND pissed!

"Looking for this?" My assaulter whispers in my ear, holding up my three dollars. My eyes widen and I try and snatch it out of his hands but he holds me back. I look to the spot where my money had just been to find it now gone. I don't have time for this….

"Who the heck are you?" I look at my attacker for the first time since this whole ordeal and gasp.

It's a boy I've never spoken to but he seems familiar. He's green with spiky, long, and disheveled quills. He's wearing skinny-ish black jeans, a dark red leather jacket, and a grey BOTDF graphic tee under it. He has on multiple spiky bracelets, and his left ear is pierced with two golden hoops. He also has a weird drum shaped amulet around his neck tied by string. Basically he looks like the bad-boy rocker type that I try my best to avoid. Actually now that I think about it, I believe he was hanging around with Mighty.

His face feigns genuine shock and hurt as he makes his voice sound sad "Why, that's no way to talk to a stranger who was only trying to help you find your money!" Oh he thinks he's slick.

"You're right! It's not! But it is a way to talk to a freaky rapists-perv such as yourself…. _**MANIC!" **_ Ha! I remembered his name. This was the master thief that Amy was telling me about. Why oh why, did he choose me as his victim!

"Dang baby, I know I'm hot, but you ain't gotta stalk me," he smirks, then whispers in my ear "a babe like you just has to ask….."

I feel his hands moving a little _too_ low for my tastes. So I try to push him back, but it's in vain.

"UGH! LET ME GO! AND GIVE MY MONEY WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" I try yelling but there's no one in this hallway….. He could easily take advantage of me right now, and no one would know. I realize though if he wanted too, he would've done it already.

" . . ," I ask through gritted teeth. "I have no more money, nothing of value. Zilch. So if you're trying to rob me then-…." He cuts me off.

"Actually, no. I'm not planning on keeping this money if you go along with my terms." Great.

"Ok and what are they." I'm growing hungrier by the second, and he's taking his damn time. Grr.

"On behalf of Mighty, I invite you and your friends to have lunch at our table. Of course, he really only wants you to come, but if your friends being there will make it better they can come too." He explains.

"No," I answer cleanly and quickly. No way am I sitting at the Rapists United table, "Plus I already promised someone else that I was sitting with them so… sorry!" I flash my best smile and hold out my hand. "So if you don't mind, just hand me my money and we can be on our merry ways!" I say cheerily. But he doesn't hand me my money. He just bursts out laughing.

"Haaa, you're funny AND cute! No wonder Mighty wants you so much," He throws his head back and wipes away a fake tear. Then he straightens up and gives me a serious face. "But no, no you really don't have a choice. No Mighty means no money and no money means no eating. So what's it gonna be: Mighty or Starvation? Your choice." He's serious about this.

I'm about to tell this dude just exactly where he can put that damn money, and that I don't need it anyway when my tummy betrays me. This time the noise is louder and more urgent. We both look down as I feel the heat rising to my cheeks. _F you tummy. F you._

"Well then, it seems your stomach has answered for you," he takes my hand as we start walking toward the cafeteria. I really don't feel like going through with this, but I am _really _hungry. Plus, I figure we'll be in a public place so Mighty and his creepers won't try anything brave. Though, Ice isn't going to be very happy with this. I groan inwardly as Manic holds the door to the cafeteria open for me. We step inside.

_Well, here goes nothing…._

* * *

**_O.o well then... seems like Flora's in for a hectic lunch! Sorry it was so short, but I felt like trolling you guys with a CliffieXD. And I want to thank Anonymous and Yonna7(hai gurl!) for reviewing_**

**_Review to see what happens next. And also check out my friend Yonna7's story The Orb. She's an awesome writer and she's definitely going somewhere if she continues!_**

**_Peace! _**


	9. Chapter 9: Cafeteria Chaos

Chapter 9: Cafeteria Chaos

Manic and I step into the cafeteria, and I look around. The place is humongous! The place is its own building and about the size of a gymnasium. There are large windows located on the walls that give you a view of outside and a picnic area. There are four groups of long tables; each group containing six tables and 36 seats on each table. In the middle of the cafeteria is a large circular/ovalish table. Located in the corners and on the walls are the different food types. There's: Salads, Seafood (including sushi), Vegetarians, Pizza, Chinese, Desserts, Breakfast(which is currently closed), and more! The best part of it all is: The food actually smells edible! I could get used to this place.

I try to make a run for it, but Manic is faster. He grabs hold of my wrist, _tightly_, and we make our way to the middle table. People are staring and whispering at us and making me feel even more uncomfortable if that's even possible. Before we make it to the middle, where I assume Mighty and his friends are, we are intercepted by Bea and Syl with Amy in tow. I cringe as I hear Beatrice's shrill squeal.

"FLORA! Isn't this café the bee's knees?" She quips.

"I agree," adds Sylvia, "We never had anything like this back where I came from."

All the while I'm trying to motion to them that I am in mortal danger but they don't seem to get it. Thankfully Amy catches up and notices Manic still holding my wrist. She gives us both a weird look.

"Umm… ," she starts, "Am I missing something?"

_Help me,_ I mouthed, and she gets the message. Just as she's about to rescue me, Mighty, of all people, walks up. _Fudge…_

"Well, looks like my work here is done." Manic says, as he throws me my money. I catch it in mid-air and try to make a run for it. Like I mentioned earlier, my athletically impaired self is too slow and Mighty catches me in a _really _strong bear hug. How the heck is he so strong?! He spins me around and presses his back to mine. He leans down and whispers:

"Let's go."

_Ew_

Bea being the ditzy girl she is follows. Syl comes as well but notices that Amy isn't following. She giggles then runs back and drags a reluctant Amy along. We all make our way to the middle table.

When we get there, I notice two things that already bother me.

One. All the kids sitting at this table are way older then us, and two:

They are all boys.

All friggin', horny, testosterone filled, crazy boys. _Great_… NOT!

Immediately their boy censors go off, notifying them that individuals of the female species are in the vicinity. They all turn their heads toward us and most of them smirk and give off perverted grins. Mighty leads me to two empty seats and we sit down. I'm sitting right next to a Silver hedgehog, who doesn't really notice me. He finally looks up and smiles. Not a weird, horny smile, but a nice warm and friendly smile. He seems kind. But I have to remind myself that he still hangs out with Mighty. My friends quickly find seats right next to each other with one seat in between them and a boy. Maybe they finally caught on.

"All righty then," Mighty slaps his hand together then rubs them, "now that we're all in attendance, why don't we introduce ourselves to the pretty ladies?" he says this last part staring right at me.

_Uh oh._

* * *

**Hi guys! I know this chap was short will make up for it in the next one since it will have so many details and character introductions. I also looked back at my older chapters and I realize that I want to improve them now because quite frankly, I hate them! xD Also I know many of you have probably been thinking where have I been? Well, I've been here at home with writer's block. But now that I'm really in high school, I've got so many great ideas that I'm going to place in this story that I hope you all will like. I've also got my best bud and partner in crime Yonna7 encouraging me! This time I'm serious! *crosses fingers*. Peace!**


End file.
